Tu ne paies rien pour attendre !
by Bouh-ahh
Summary: Quand la goutte fait déborber le vase, Naruto ne plaisante pas ! Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts Itachi !


OS Tu ne paies rien pour attendre.

Itachi/ Naruto

Itachi est installé sur le canapé, le mien, livre en main. Ca fais plus de dix minutes que je lui parle et qu'il ne daigne pas ôter ses yeux de ce foutus bouquin.

Cela fait six mois et quelques jours que nous sommes ensemble, j'entends par là que nous sommes en couple, même si parfois j'en doute sérieusement. Non mais sans déconner, il est réapparut d'on ne sais où, il y'a un peu moins d'un an, alors que tout le monde le croyait mort, particulièrement Sasuke qui pensait l'avoir tué de ses propres mains.

Il a commencé à me séduire tel un gentleman, du genre je te plaque contre un mur, je t'embrasse et je me barre. S'en ai suivit de main aux fesses et j'en passe. Autant dire qu'il m'a fait tourner en bourrique un bon moment jusqu'à ce que je finisse dans son lit. Je vous assure que d'avoir Itachi comme amant, et Sasuke comme beau frère n'est pas joyeux tout les jours…

En parlant de celui-là, il a tué Madara et a ramené ses miches à Konoha un peu avant Itachi, sans un mot, se contentant de déposer la tête de son ancêtre sur le bureau de la veille. Il a été réhabilité, sous surveillance, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure.

Revenons en à ce bloc de glace qui s'est introduit chez moi, m'a embrassé et à posé son royal postérieur sur mon canapé pour ne plus en bouger.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu viens ici, si tu comptes m'ignorer ? » commençais-je à m'énerver.

Il lève ses yeux une demi-seconde sur moi, puis les reposent sur son livre.

« Tu me fais chier Uchiha de malheur ! » Grognais-je.

Je quitte l'appartement passablement énervé et me dirige d'un pas sure vers Ichiraku. Je commande un bol, et réfléchis à une manière de le faire réagir et de lui faire comprendre comment je me sens lorsqu'il m'ignore.

« Yo … »

Je tourne la tête et vois Sasuke à mes côtés, qui commande sans me jeter un autre regard.

« Hey, Si quelqu'un t'ignore, comment tu réagis ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Je fais de même, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'insister. »

« Il n'en aurait rien à faire… »

« Si tu parles de mon frère, ignore le, et joue sur sa jalousie… »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mais bien sûre, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ! Un sourire machiavélique s'installe sur mon visage. Je vais être comme lui, je vais l'ignorer et jouer avec lui, comme il le fait avec moi !

« Merci Sasuke ! Oh, j'aurais peut être besoin de toi !»

Il hausse un sourcil, et je m'explique.

« Il est jaloux de toi par rapport à moi, je vais en jouer, tu n'auras rien faire je te rassure ! On se vois dans deux heures, terrain d'entrainement.»

« Hn »

Je quitte le restaurant, me colle un visage impassible et un air froid, me rendant chez moi. Si tu veux jouer Uchiha, tu ne gagneras pas aussi facilement. J'ouvre la porte et me dirige vers le salon, il est toujours là, que le jeu commence !

Je m'assois à ses côtés, sans même le toucher, contrairement à d'habitude ou je me cale contre lui. J'attrape la télécommande et allume la télé, tombant sur un film d'action, j'augmente le son. Je le vois tourner la tête vers moi mais n'y prête pas attention.

« Je lis, pourrais-tu baisser le son ? »

« Je suis chez moi, et je veux regarder la télé, si tu n'es pas content, va lire ailleurs. » Répondais-je d'une voix froide.

Je suis certain qu'il hausse un sourcil face à mon comportement, j'en jubile intérieurement. Hors de question que tu agisses à ta convenance !

Je l'entends soupirer et le vois se diriger vers la sortie, livre en main. C'est ça, va t'en ! Il se tourne vers moi, mais je ne le regarde pas, restant fixé sur la télévision. Si tu crois que je vais t'empêcher de partir, tu peux toujours courir. Je n'agirais pas comme d'habitude.

« Je m'en vais. » Dit Itachi.

« Fais ce que tu veux, de toute façon, je vois Sasuke après. »

« Pour quoi faire ? » Grogne-t-il.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et hausse un sourcil, amusé par la situation même si je ne le montre pas.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? Je suis encore libre de mes mouvements, non ? »

Il fronce les sourcils, signe de mécontentement.

« Fais ce que tu veux. »

« C'est bien ce que je compte faire. »

Je reporte mon attention sur la télé tandis qu'il claque la porte en sortant. Je souris de toutes mes dents.

« Ca ne fais que commencer, Bébé. »

Je file dans ma chambre et enfile un pantalon noir, ample pour facilité mes mouvements et un marcel blanc assez moulant. Je sais qu'Itachi aime lorsque je m'habille ainsi, autant jouer le tout pour le tout.

Je quitte mon appartement un peu plus tard, rejoignant tranquillement le terrain d'entrainement. Je salut Sasuke de la tête en le voyant s'échauffer. Il s'approche de moi et chuchote à mon oreille.

« Je suppose que tu as sentis sa présence. »

« Oui, et je compte bien en profiter. »

« Veux-tu que je me fasse étriper ? »

«J'en serais vraiment accablé, Sasu. »

Je m'éloigne de lui et me met en position.

« Es-tu prêt à bouger tes jolies petites fesses Sasu ? » Lui criais-je.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… Je déteste ça. »

« Ne fais pas ta mijaurée, tu es tellement plus mignon quand tu fais le méchant garçon. »

« Veux-tu que je te botte le cul, Uzumaki ? »

Je lui souris à plein dents, je m'amuse comme un petit fou, et à en juger son sourire en coin, il s'en amuse également.

« Avec grand plaisir, Chéri. »

Ni une, ni deux, il se jette sur moi et commence à se battre. Nous commençons calmement, enchainant coups de pieds et poings. Puis nous nous lançons des jutsus, au final, je le fais tomber et m'assied sur lui, à califourchon.

« Bah alors, on faiblit ? »

Il retourne la situation et se met dans la même position que quoi quelques secondes auparavant, retenant cependant mes poignets au dessus de ma tête.

« Cette position est plus que suggestive, Sasu. »

« Es-tu en manque à se point ? »

« Disons que ton cher frère ne fais pas réellement attention à moi, il préfère apparemment lire des bouquins. Peut être devrais-je aller voir ailleurs ? » Dis-je malicieusement, sachant parfaitement qu'Itachi entend notre conversation.

Sasuke me regarde d'un air amusé, comprenant parfaitement mes intentions, comme toujours.

« Ah oui ? Et tu pense à moi ? »

« Il faut dire que tu me portes plus d'attention et que … tu es sacrément bien foutus, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. »

Sasuke m'offre un sourire carnassier.

« Tu as intérêt à me sauver la vie. » Murmure-t-il pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

Il se penche vers moi mais avant même de toucher mes lèvres, il se fait propulser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Quant à moi, je me fais choper par le col et redresser par la poigne de mon amant.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire ? ! » Grogne t-il, sharingan activer.

« Nous ne comptions rien faire. Sais-tu que tu caches très mal ton chakra lorsque tu es énervé ? »

« Naruto, ne me cherche pas, tu le dragues ouvertement sachant que je suis dans les parages ! »

« Il ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que tout ceci avait pour but de te faire réagir, et de te faire prendre conscience que si tu ne changeais pas ton comportement face à moi, je risquais fortement de te quitter et d'aller voir ailleurs ? »

Il desserre sa prise sur mon col et ses yeux reprennent leur couleur initial.

« C'était un coup monté. » Affirme-t-il.

« Oui, cependant si tu ne changes pas, je peux t'assurer que la prochaine fois, ça ne le sera pas. »

« Je ne t'ignore pas. »

« Est-ce que tu te fiche de moi ? »

Il soupire et me regarde sérieusement.

« Mon attention est toujours dirigée vers toi, je n'ai pas besoin de te regarder pour savoir ce que tu fais ou de te répondre pour savoir que tu vas continuer. Je sais tout de toi. »

« Dans ce cas montre le, ou fais au moins semblant de le faire. »

Je me dirige vers la ville et me tourne un instant vers lui.

« Ne touche pas à Sasuke, il a fait ça pour m'aider, je risque vraiment de me mettre en colère si tu abimes mon meilleur ami. »

Je quitte le terrain d'entrainement, espérant que tout cela en valait le coup. Je m'arrête dans un osen pour m'y détendre plus d'une heure. Sentant la faim monter grandement en moi, et voyant la nuit tomber, je décide d'en sortir et me dirige vers mon appartement, ouvrant la porte.

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant tout un tas de bougie au sol, formant un chemin jusqu'au salon. Je m'y dirige et vois une table dressée de manière plus que romantique, entouré de bougies.

« Je commençais à me demander si tu viendrais. »

Je lève les yeux vers Itachi qui est… beau à en couper le souffle. Il a attaché ses cheveux en une demi-queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches caresser son visage. Il a enfilé une chemise noir entre-ouverte, laissant apparaitre quelque peu son torse et un jean noir complète le tout.

« Tu… »

« Je suis désolé. Tu avais raison, j'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi, et je veux me faire pardonner ce soir. »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieur tandis qu'il s'approche de moi et me fais relever le menton pour m'embrasser.

« Je ne veux pas te revoir dans cette situation, ni te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

« Je ne le désir pas non plus, Amour. »

Il prend ma main et me fait assoir face à cette table ou des pétales de roses rouges sont posée ici et là, entre les bougies parfumé. Il revient avec deux assiettes qu'il dispose en face de moi, et de lui. J'observe le contenu de l'assiette, fois gras, pain grillé et une petite salade pour accompagner le tout.

« Tu as vraiment fais tout ça … »

« Hm. »

« Je ne te pensais pas aussi romantique, Itachi. »

« Il y'a en effet certaine chose que je ne montre pas, mais si c'est toi, ça me va. »

Il me serre du vin blanc et nous trinquons à notre amour. Je commence à manger et ne peu m'empêcher de regarder Itachi. Il parait encore plus beau que d'habitude, éclairé par la simple lumière des bougies.

« C'est délicieux. »

« Je suis content que ça te plaise, mais ce n'est que le début. »

Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à cette facette de lui que je ne connaissais pas. Je le connais froid, impassible, parfois doux, joueur, mais pas aussi romantique, pas avec ce regard amoureux qu'il me porte en cet instant.

« Es-tu sûre d'aller bien ? » Demandais-je.

« Idiot. Ta… mise en scène m'a faire réagir, et prendre conscience … de certaine chose… »

« Mais à se points là… je ne m'y attendais pas … »

« C'est le but. »

Il se lève et débarrasse les assiettes, apportant un plat où l'odeur de gingembre flotte dans l'air.

« Itachi, tu sais à quel point … cet ingrédient à des effets sur moi, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je le sais, et je compte bien en profiter ce soir. »

« Pervers. »

« Oses dire que tu n'aimes pas. »

« Je n'aime pas… mentir… » Finissais-je sur un sourire.

Le dîner ce passa dans les meilleurs conditions qui soit, et c'est le ventre plein et après plusieurs verres de vins que le gingembre commença à faire son effet. Des bouffées de chaleurs commencent à se propager dans mon corps, et la vue d'Itachi aussi sexy ce soir n'arrange en rien les choses.

Je sens mon excitation grimper et commence à me tortiller sur ma chaise. Je sens le pied d'Itachi frôler ma cheville, puis il commence à jouer lascivement avec, ancrant son regard dans le mien, embué de désir. Son pied remonte, caressant l'intérieur de ma cuisse, pour toucher mon entre-jambe déjà bien dressé. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et gémi faiblement.

« Itachi… »

« Hm ? »

Je le vois passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, et son pied caresse mon pantalon plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Je ferme les yeux et rejette la tête en arrière alors qu'il continu ses caresses. Reprenant contenance je me lève de table et le regarde sérieusement.

« Tu as intérêt de t'occuper de _ça_, Itachi »

« A tes ordres, Bébé. »

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse lentement, comme si c'était la première fois, bien que même celle-ci n'ait pas été aussi timide. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et me colle à lui. Il prend mes jambes et me porte comme une jeune mariée mais je n'y prête pas attention, préférant fondre sur ses lèvres. Il me dépose sur le lit, et me dit qu'il revient.

« Ou tu vas ? » Grognais-je.

« Chercher ce qu'il faut, et éteindre les bougies, ce serais bête que ton appartement prenne feu, hn ? »

Je le regarde s'éloigner et en profite pour me déshabiller. Je remarque alors les pétales de rose sur le lit, et les bougies donnant une atmosphère plus que romantique. Il a vraiment sortis le grand jeu. Je souris attendris par son attention qu'il ne me montre jamais. Je m'installe sur lit, sur le ventre, les jambes en l'air. Je m'accoude et attrape quelques pétales que je caresse de mon nez.

« Et bien, tu n'as pas perdu de temps. »

« Je n'attend que toi, Amour. »

Il déboutonne sa chemise et se met à califourchon sur moi, tandis que je m'étends sur le dos.

« Je compte bien prendre mon temps ce soir, alors ne soit pas si pressé. »

Je grogne pour la forme et attrape ses lèvres des miennes. Sa langue vient caresser la mienne amoureusement, me laissant totalement agar. Je soupire de plaisir lorsque ses mains frôlent ma peau. Ses lèvres descendent vers mon cou se qui me fait tortiller de plaisir. Il y dépose quelques baisers, puis suçote ma peau pour j'en suis sûre, y laisser sa trace.

Mes mains vagabondent sur son torse et je le sens frissonner. Sa langue vient titiller mon lobe d'oreille. Je suis déjà excité comme pas possible, qu'attend-il de plus ?

Je fais glisser mes mains jusqu'à son pantalon et détache les boutons un par un. Il s'éloigne de moi et le retire, les chaussettes suivent le mouvement.

« Tu pourrais tout retirer. » Déclarais-je.

« Je te laisserais le soin de le faire. »

Il se recouche sur moi, entre mes jambes. J'encercle son cou de mes bras et réclame un baiser dont il ne se fait pas prier. Je me déhanche contre lui, gémissant sans aucune retenu, tant pis pour les voisins. Son visage descend, et je le regarde happer un des mes tétons. La chaleur dut à l'aphrodisiaque et loin d'être partie et chacune de ses caresses est un supplice.

Ses mains glissent le long de mes flancs et sa langue vient se faufiler dans mon nombril.

« Itachi, je t'en pris, descends. »

Un rictus apparait au coin de ses lèvres, et il descend lentement jusqu'à mon entre jambe, déposant des baisers légers sur ma peau, tout autour. Il souffle légèrement sur mon sexe mais n'y touche toujours pas. Il descend encore et embrasse l'intérieur de mes cuisses, mordillant parfois la peau et y laissant, j'en suis sûre, quelques marques au passage.

« Itachi, remonte ! »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux bébé. »

« Tu sais… très bien ce que je veux ! »

« Ah ? »

« Prend le ! Suce-moi bordel ! »

« Ce que tu peux être vulgaire… » Répond-t-il avec un rictus.

Il passe le bout de sa langue le long de mon membre, me faisant me cambrer. Bordel, c'est trop bon ! Il caresse mes testicules d'une main et joue avec sa langue. Mes mains se crispe et enserre les draps. Il redresse mon membre de son autre main et passe sa langue à l'extrémité de ce dernier. Il fini enfin par le prendre en bouche et je l'encourage d'un gémissement.

Il fait de long va et viens avec sa bouche, suçotant mon gland à certain moment. Mon bas ventre s'échauffe et je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je répète son prénom, tel une litanie, lui faisant comprendre que je ne vais pas tarder à éjaculer. Mes yeux se ferment violement et mon corps se cambre alors que je me délivre dans sa bouche.

Je sens ses baisers sur mon torse et reprend peu à peu conscience de mon environnement. Je me redresse et fais glisser sa chemise, l'envoyant dans un coin de la pièce. Je l'embrasse et envois son boxer à l'autre bout de la pièce, le libérant de cette barrière devenu gênante.

Il m'embrasse tandis que je me déhanche contre lui, redonnant vie à mon membre et donnant de plus en plus envie à mon amant.

Itachi me fait basculer, et se glisse entre mes cuisses que j'ouvre avec plaisir. Il embrasse mon cou et me pénètre d'un doigt passablement lubrifié.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ! » Grognais-je.

« Je te l'ai dit, je veux prendre mon temps ce soir. »

« Comme si j'avais besoin… de ça pour t'accueillir en moi. »

Il sourit à nouveau et 'embrasse chastement, me pénétrant d'un second doigt. Il les enfoncent et les retirent pour mieux les faires ré-entrer. Je gémis à nouveau en sentant cette intrusion plus qu'agréable. Je me déhanche contre ses doigts, lui faisant comprendre que j'en veux encore plus.

Il retire ses doigts et présente son membre à l'entré de mon intimité. Lentement, il me pénètre et une douce chaleur m'envahis. J'aime ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Il se déhanche un peu plus rapidement, caressant mon visage de ses doigts. Ses derniers descendent le long de mon corps jusqu'à attraper ma jambe qu'il pose sur son épaule pour mieux me pénétrer. J'en frissonne d'avance.

L'autre jambe imite sa jumelle et Itachi donne un grand coup de rein à cet endroit qui me fait hurler de plaisir. Il connait mon corps à la perfection, peut être même mieux que je ne le connais moi-même.

Il fait ses vas et viens de manière surprenante, à la fois doux et violant. Il se retire et je me mets à quatre pattes, me cambrant pour plus de facilité. Il me pénètre d'un coup, et mes doigts agrippent les draps. Je ferme les yeux et profite de chaque moment de plaisir, de chaque moment où son membre frappe ce point si sensible en moi.

Sa main vient prendre mon membre et il y fait les mêmes mouvements, à la même cadence que son corps. Mes yeux se ferment violement et je me sens partir, des spasmes me prennent et je me libère dans un cri non retenu. Itachi me suis de peu.

Je m'affale sur le lit, reprenant à nouveau mes esprits. Itachi contre moi, embrassant ma nuque. Je me tourne à demi et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Il s'allonge à mes côtés et un silence bienfaisant prend place, rompus quelque minutes plus tard par mon homme.

« Tu préfères vraiment les fesses de Sasuke ? »

Je pouffe et me cale contre lui.

« Idiot, je ne voudrais perdre les tiennes pour rien au monde. »

Fin.

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce One-Shot, en tout cas, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, a bientôt pour de nouvelles avantuuuuuuuures !


End file.
